The Devious Maids
The Devious Maids: Marisol Suarez, Rosie Falta, Valentina Diaz, Carmen Luna and Zoila Diaz are the lead characters and titular protagonists of Lifetime mystery dramedy, Devious Maids. They are a close-knit group of maids working for Beverly Hills' most wealthiest and powerful families who are melodramatic and have deep dark secrets, which the maids uncover. Even though they are "devious", they are not antagonists, but merely anti-heroined/misunderstood False antagonists as they are naturally good people who want good things but end up getting involved in devious storylines. Yet they have done some tedious, dirty and quite scandalously devious things, such as Marisol blackmailing and lying; Carmen deceiving and manipulating; Rosie eavesdropping, gossiping and even becoming a mistress; Zoila controlling and even manipulating and Valentina rebelling as well as eavesdropping. However, they are true False Antagonists of the show and have used the "dirt" they got from their employers to do things for the greater good So for the sake of Heroes Wiki, here are their deeds..... Good Goals used from their uncovered Secrets Season 1 Marisol Suarez * Went undercover as a maid so that she can find out who actually murdered Flora Hernandez and free her son from jail, who was framed. Rosie Falta * Became Spence Westmore's mistress because she loved him and wanted him to be happy but only wanted him to fix his marriage * Wanted to tell Spence about Peri's infidelity * Marisol's agenda-helped her to ensnare and expose Philippe so that her son can be freed Carmen Luna * Alejandro's homosexuality-tried to encourage Alejandro to enjoy being gay and even tried to prevent him into breaking up with Sam * Odessa's cancer-Supported her and helped her go through it * Marisol's agenda-also helped her into ensnaring Philippe Valentina Diaz * Remi's drug addiction-told her mom so that he can get therapy * Agreed to be a surrogate so that she can go to fashion school Zoila Diaz * Philippe still being a two-timer-tried to warn Genevieve * Marisol's agenda-also helped Marisol ensnare Philippe Season 2 Marisol Suarez-Deering * Tried to uncover her fiancé turned husband's secrets since she shouldn't have secrets kept from her Rosie Falta-Westmore * Reggie Miller trying to tear apart the Miller household-planned to reunite the Millers in order to stop him Valentina Diaz * Evelyn's affair-to make sure that Adrian knew * Ty and Ethan being one of the house robbers-to have them turned in Carmen Luna * Nothing much Zoila Diaz * To make sure that Genevieve reunites with her mother Good Deeds Marisol Suarez-Deering * Believed her son's innocence and never gave up on him * Convinced Nicholas into telling the truth about murdering Adrian and Evelyn Powell's son to them and trun himself in Rosie Falta-Westmore * Reunited the Miller family into stopping Reggie from taking away what they have Valentina Diaz * Brought Adrian home so that he can find out the truth about Evelyn's affair * Turned Ty in for being one of the robbers * Told Zoila about Remi using drugs Zoila Diaz * Convinced Genevieve into facing her mother * Bailed out her daughter, Valentina Carmen Luna * Informed Spence about Ty blackmailing him * Being on Odessa's side and convincing Alejandro to accept being gay. Category:Female Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Liars Category:Protectors Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Genius Category:Neutral Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti Hero